


Basic instinct and the smell of coconut powder

by ThatsWhyImNot



Category: German Youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsWhyImNot/pseuds/ThatsWhyImNot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stexpert x Venation, literally just Porn xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic instinct and the smell of coconut powder

Basic Instinct and the smell of coconut powder

or

Fuckable

In meiner Familie, war keine klare Grenze zwischen Religion und Fliegenfischen gezogen. Wir lebten in einer abgeschiedenen Gegend, um uns herum verschiedene, mehr oder weniger vom Austrocknen bedrohte, Flüsse. Unser Vater war der Pastor der Dorfkirche und ein Fliegenfischer, welcher seine eigenen Fliegen befestigte und es anderen beibrachte. Er erzählte uns immer von der christlichen Disziplin ein Fischer zu sein und wir mussten denken, was ich und mein Bruder taten, dass alle First-class- Fischer von dem Kottersee einmal Fliegenfischer waren.

Jetzt war unser Vater tot.

Verstorben als er versuchte auf eigene Faust den Stromgenerator zu reparieren. Er ist im Dunkeln über seine eigene Angel gestolpert und hatte sich im Netz verfangen. Am nächsten Morgen fand ihn das Hausmädchen. Lila-blau angelaufen und weit hervorstechende Augen. Fast so als wären es große Murmeln, die Jemand von Innen versucht hatte aus seinem aufgeplusterten Gesicht zu drücken. Kurz darauf hat Esmeralda, so hieß unsere pummelige Putzfrau, gekündigt und gemurmelt das dies ein göttliches Zeichen wäre. Meine Mutter war ihr noch in dem Blumenkleid, welches mit Teig gesprenkelt war, hinterhergerannt, doch als die gläubige Frau gedroht hatte die Polizei zu benachrichtigen, hörte sie auf Esmeralda zu verfolgen. Meine Mutter fuhr lieber damit fort den Blaubeerkuchen in den Backofen zu schieben, welchen wir kurz darauf auf der Beerdigung meines Vaters servierten.

Doch in dieser Geschichte soll es weder um trockenes Fliegenfischen, noch um ab und an noch trockenere Religion gehen. Es handelt sich stattdessen um einen merkwürdigen Abend, der sich mit seiner ganzen Abnormalität auf mich und meinen Bruder gewuchtet hatte.   
Dies alles begann als der Himmel über dem kleinen Hafen so bunt gefärbt war wie ein Fernseher, auf einem nicht vorhanden Sender.

„'Nen Videotagebuch? Meinst du nicht du bist etwas zu alt für so einen Shit, Kleener.“ lallte Tobi in seinem typischen Akzent.  
Ich stampfte mit meinem Fuß auf. Plusterte gereizt meine Wangen.  
„Halt dein Maul Tobi! Du hast doch auch nichts besseres zu tun.“   
Tobi zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Schein der Nachmittagssonne flackerte auf seiner Haut. Die Luft roch nach grünen Äpfeln die wir noch vor ein paar Minuten gegessen hatten. Mein Bruder nahm einen flachen Stein und ließ ihn ein paar Mal über die Oberfläche fletschten. Mit einem hohlen Geräusch prallte er von der Seite der Mississippi ab. Eins der kleineren Fischerboote, die den verkümmerten Hafen noch nicht verlassen hatten.  
„Guter Wurf.“ sagte ich beiläufig während ich versuchte die neue Kamera in meinen Händen zum laufen zu bekommen.  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ murmelte Tobi.  
„Was wollen wir jetzt machen?“ fragte ich ihn.  
Endlich gab die Kamera einen Ton von sich und ich brummte zufrieden.  
„Habe meinen Rekord noch nicht geschlagen.“ säuselte Tobi als hätte er mich gar nicht erst verstanden.  
Ich seufzte. Mir wurde schlecht von der ganzen Langeweile. Meine Arme und mein Hintern fingen an zu schmerzen. Ich trommelte mit meinen Fingern ungeduldig auf die Plastikkappe der Linse.  
„Wir müssen irgendwas machen.“ wiederholte ich mich entschlossen.  
„Hör auf!“ zischte Tobi.  
„Du machst sie wütend!“

„Ich mache wen wütend?“

„Die Geister, du Idiot!“ knurrte er.

Richtig. Die Geister. Als wenn ich wirklich glauben würde sie würden zu uns über die umgedrehte Karte vom Roadstop am Anfang der Autobahn reden. Die bunten Farben des Ausmalbildes auf der anderen Seite schienen noch durch. Das gab dem Ganzen ein noch lächerlicheres Aussehen.

„Denkst du echt sie werden kommen?“ fragte ich nach der unangenehmen Stille.  
„Ich denke schon. Schließlich waren wir mal Freunde.“  
„Sie waren deine Freunde. Nie meine.“ nuschelte ich in die stickige Luft der orangenen Sonne.  
Es war immer so unglaublich heiß hier im Tal, ich konnte nicht verstehen wieso die Fischer in der brühenden Mittagssonne losfuhren. Dafür wirkte der verwilderte Hafen mit all den abgerissenen Tauen und leeren Stegen jetzt unheimlich verlassen.  
„Hat da etwa Jemand Angst nicht gemocht zu werden?“ nervte er mich.  
„Was redest du da?“ fragte ich empört und drückte wahllos auf ein paar Knöpfe der Kamera.  
„Du kannst auch einfach zu Hause bleiben und auf Rusty aufpassen. Oder sollte ich besser sagen Rusty sollte auf dich aufpassen.“  
Rusty war unser Schäferhundmischling. Er hatte diese treu glänzenden Augen und riesigen Pranken, er schlang sein Essen wie ein Weltmeister herunter und die Zähne die er ab und an zeigte sagten dass man sich nicht mit dem braun-schwarzen Hund anlegen sollte. Ich liebte den Hund über alles. Doch Tobi's Kommentare wollte ich mir nicht gefallen lassen. Ich war kein kleines Kind mehr.  
„Kannst du ruhig machen wenn du wieder Hausarrest vom Mom bekommen willst.“ sagte ich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Idiot.“ fauchte er.  
„Arschloch.“  
Rutschte es mir noch raus bevor ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte und ein schriller Schrei meine Lippen verließ.  
Gelächter erklang hinter uns und ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen wer sich da über mich lustig machte.   
Es waren Tobi's Freunde.   
Super gemacht.  
Ich malte mit den Zähnen.  
Der erste Eindruck ist bei mir doch immer der Beste.  
Mich würde es wirklich nicht wundern, würden sie mich jetzt für den Rest meines Lebens als ängstliches Etwas bezeichnen, welches nur auf Aderall halbwegs ertragbar ist.   
„Hey Bro!“ drang eine wirklich, wirklich angenehme Stimme an meine Ohren.  
Doch als ich mich umsah um die Person zu sehen von dem die Worte kamen stand Tobi in meinem Blickfeld.  
„Na Tim! Lang nicht mehr gesehen.“ sagte er und empfing den Jungen mit einem Handschlag.  
Ich bewunderte sie für diese Lockerheit. Wusste doch dass ich selber nie so entspannt mit einem alten Freund umgehen könnte. Vielleicht lag dass aber auch nur daran dass ich nie mehr Freunde hatte als Rusty und einen Stiefbruder der mich bei jeder Gelegenheit bevormundete.  
„Ja so ungefähr drei Jahre? Seit ich weggezogen bin.“ brummte diese wundervolle Stimme wieder.  
Ich bemerkte wie mir in dem hellroten Poloshirt noch etwas wärmer wurde.  
„Wie ich sehe bist du noch größer geworden.“ stellte Tobi fest.  
„Wie ich sehe du nicht.“ lachte Tim.  
„Jaja, hack nur weiter auf mir herum... So wie früher meinste nicht?“ knurrte mein Bruder während er die Augen verdrehte.  
„Klar. So wie früher 'Kleener'. Nur das wir uns diese Nacht mit was anderem beschäftigen als Geister zu beschwören oder irgend so einen anderen Dreck.“   
Tim wurde wieder etwas ernster und Tobi taumelte zurück um das selbstgemachte Ouja-Board vor den neugierigen Blicken seiner alten Freunde zu verstecken. Ich kicherte, Tim sah mich aus tief braunen Augen an, panisch presste ich meine Hände auf den Mund, doch seine Lippen umspielte nur ein charmantes Lächeln.  
„Oh ja, wir sind ja keine kleinen Kinder mehr... Das ist übrigens mein Bruder, Stegi.“ lachte Tobi und nur ich hörte das Zittern in seiner Stimme. Ich wusste jetzt das es auch für ihn nicht so einfach war.  
„Hallo Stegi.“ brummte Tim.  
„H-Hallo Tim.“ stotterte ich und mein Herz machte Sprünge wie ein Hase auf Acid.  
„Dann lasst mal schnell los zur Location. Die meisten Gäste sind schon da.“ erklärte Tim noch kurz bevor er sich über die Lippen leckte und seinen Blick von mir auf den Abendhimmel richtete.

Als wir in das Auto stiegen, war dort sofort dieser Geruch von kaltem Rauch und billigem Kirschkaugummi. Trotzdem war es eine angenehme Alternative zu der Luft außerhalb der dünnen Autoglasfenster. Ich saß neben Tobi auf der Rückbank in der Mitte, links von mir schwang sich Tim in das Auto und ich fühlte mich augenblicklich wie ein Parasit, der sich irgendwie in die Gruppe geschmuggelt hat. Nervös machte ich mich möglichst klein, als ich den Bildschirm der Kamera aufklappte und begann probehalber zu filmen.  
„Wofür brauchst du die Kamera?“ fragte mich Tim und ich sah auf.  
Spürte wie mir die Hitze in die Wangen stieg.  
„Ich wollte... Also das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich voll bescheuert, aber ich möchte jeden Tag dokumentieren.“  
„Und wieso?“  
Er verzog dabei keine Miene. Nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet mir ob er nicht gleich in Gelächter ausbrechen würde. Langsam zwang ich mich ihm eine ehrlich Antwort zu geben.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Dann hat man so eine Erinnerung an alles was man erlebt hat. Ich finde es einfach schön später auf etwas zurückblicken zu können.“  
Und noch etwas zu besitzen wenn alles verloren ist.  
Fügte ich noch innerlich hinzu und dachte dabei an die Zeit als mir mein Dad nicht mehr beibringen konnte wie man fischt, an die Zeit wo ich daran dachte mich auf dem Grund des dreckigen Hafenwassers schlafen zu legen.  
„Das klingt nicht bescheuert,“ Tim seufzte finster. „hätte ich das Geld für so ein Ding und die Zeit zum Aufnehmen würde ich wahrscheinlich das Selbe machen.“   
„Darf ich denn hier filmen?“ fragte ich leise.  
Hoffte auf Bestätigung.  
„Klar. Ich hab nichts dagegen. Ihr etwa?“ fragte Tim in die Runde und ich bohrte nervös meine Finger in den Stoff meiner Hose.  
Der Fahrer nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette und hob die Hand welche nicht am Lenkrad lag. Tim lachte auf.  
„Ja Rafael bei dir kann ich mir vorstellen wieso. Ich würde deine hässliche Visage auch nicht sehen wollen.“  
Rafaels Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich als er Tim aus dem Rückspiegel beobachtete. Die Kippe drückte er fast schon zu langsam im Aschenbecher aus.  
„Ach fick dich doch.“ murmelte der junge Mann mit einem österreichischen Akzent.  
Ich beachtete den Streit nicht weiter sondern startet nur meine Aufnahme. In der linken Ecke blinkte das Aufnahmezeichen und daneben stand das heutige Datum. Etwas unbeholfen ließ ich die Kamera einmal durch das ganze Auto filmen und blieb an Tim's Profil hängen. Es wirkte so kantig. Ich strich über meine weichen Wangen. So anders als mein Gesicht. Eifersucht pickte mein Selbstbewusstsein und ich wand mich schnell ab, um meinen schnarchenden Bruder zu filmen. Doch trotzdem bemerkte ich noch den unangenehm brennenden Blick in meinem Rücken.  
Ob er was mitbekommen hatte?  
„Darf ich auch mal?“ fragte Tim auf einmal.  
„K-Klar.“  
Ich schluckte schwer und drückte ihm die Kamera in die Hand. Ungeniert richtete er die Linse auf mein Gesicht. Ich betrachtete mein eigenes Spiegelbild durch die Wölbung des Glas und sackte noch etwas weiter ein, warf ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln zu. Die Finger seiner freien Hand strichen auf einmal über mein Kinn, fuhren über meine Mundwinkel und über die dünne Haut welche sich über den Kehlkopf spannte. Die raue Kuppe seines Daumens wanderte über meine Unterlippe und ich schluckte schwer. Jetzt wurden seine Berührungen so anders, so unangenehm. Doch bevor ich am liebsten geschrien hätte ließ er die Hand und auch die Kamera wieder sinken. Für einen Moment sagten wir Beide garnichts.   
Es war plötzlich so kalt geworden, meine Arme zierte eine Gänsehaut und ich bebte. Drückte mich gegen meinen Bruder, ein Stückchen weiter weg von dem fremden Jungen.  
„Macht ihr das öfter?“  
Meine Stimme brach ab.  
„Was meinst du?“ fragte Tim mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Kleine Jungs mitnehmen und sie abfüllen?“ sprach ich die Gegenfrage aus.  
„Wer sagt dass wir euch abfüllen wollen?“ brummte Tim, klappte dabei den Klapptisch am Rücksitz zu.  
„Was wollt ihr dann?“  
„Ein Bisschen Spaß haben.“ antwortete er.  
„Ein bisschen Spaß haben?“  
Ich wurde aus dem Jungen einfach nicht schlau, aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht, weigerte sich auch einfach nur ein naiver Teil in mir mitzudenken.  
„Ja. Oder bist du einer dieser Spaten die einfach nicht abgehen können?“  
Seine Stimme wurde so kühl wie die Luft im Wagen. Ich fühlte mich wie auf einem Minenfeld, ein falscher Schritt und von mir würde nicht mehr als rosaroter Staub übrig bleiben.  
Bedacht schüttelte ich also nur den Kopf und hoffte damit war das unangenehme Gespräch beendet.  
„Wusst ich's doch.“ brummte Tim, die Selbstgefälligkeit stand ihm wie ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Ach übrigens, wir sind gleich da.“

Wenn man dachte die Luft würde in der Wohnung angenehmer sein, da wurde man brutal enttäuscht. Es hing dieser Nebelschleier vor meinen Augen und würde ich mich nicht an Tobi's Arm klammern wäre ich sicherlich von der Wucht des Grasgestanks umgerissen worden. Ein Wunder dass ich überhaupt wusste wie Gras riecht. Meine Eltern haben uns, wie wild, versucht davon abzuhalten zu verschandeln oder auch unsere Unschuld zu verlieren. Und bis jetzt hatte das auch allzu gut funktioniert. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran so ein tödliches Ding an die Lippen zu setzen kräuselten sich meine Zehen.  
„Willkommen auf der Party des Jahrzehnts!“ kündigte Tim an und ließ seine Hand auf meiner Schulter nieder.  
Ich zuckte zurück. Er sah mich überrascht an doch überspielte seine Verwirrung schnell mit dem nächsten Satz.  
„Wollt ihr was trinken?“  
„Ich nehme...“ fing Tobi an doch ich unterbrach ihn.  
„Wir beide nehmen erstmal eine Cola.“  
Tim lächelte Rafael an, dieser lächelte zurück. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los sie planten irgendwas. Es war als würde man ohne es zu wissen in einer Falle sitzen und die Beiden wussten es schon längst. Freuten sich auf das Festmahl, dass ihnen bald zustehen würde.  
„Zwei Cola? Geht klar. Kommst du mal eben mit Rafi?“ sagte Tim und zog Rafael mit in einen Raum in dem ich die Küche vermuten würde.  
„Wollen wir uns hinsetzen?“ fragte mich mein Bruder und ich nickte als Antwort.  
Zusammen drückten wir uns durch die verschwitzten Körper die eng aneinander tanzten, manche waren bereits so high, dass sie fast mitten auf der Tanzfläche herummachten. Immer wieder schlugen Beleidigungen an meinen Kopf wenn ich mir einen Weg freikämpfte.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf ein noch freies Sofa fallen.   
Es war verrückt.   
Tobi setzte sich neben mich.   
Aber ich fand es schön. Jeder wirkte so frei, so unbeschwert und ich fühlte bereits wie das passive Grasrauchen sich in meinen Lungen festsetzte. Meine Glückshormone ankurbelte, nicht so krass dass ich jetzt lostanzen musste, denn ein Bewegungsmuffel war ich immer noch. Doch auch Tobi saß unruhig auf dem Sofastoff, welchen dunkel Alkoholflecken zierten.   
Tim kam kurz darauf auch mit zwei Gläsern in seiner Hand wieder. Er drückte mir Meins in die Hand und ich schnupperte misstrauisch an der Flüssigkeit.  
„Was? Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?“ fragte er gespielt empört.  
Ich roch nichts.   
„Doch... Aber man kann ja irgendwie nie sicher genug sein.“ lachte ich verlegen und starrte auf meine weißen Finger die das Glas inzwischen umklammerten.  
Tim antwortete nicht. Lachte nur entspannt und legte einen Arm über die Lehne hinter mir. Sein Blick sah mir dabei zu, wie ich einen kleinen Schluck nahm.  
Ich seufzte erleichtert. Die Flüssigkeit tat gut. Ich hatte garnicht mitbekommen wie ausgetrocknet meine Kehle war.  
„Trink doch noch mehr. Auf so einer Party vergisst man das schnell.“ forderte er mich auf und ich gehorchte ihm mit einem Schmunzeln auf den zerbissenen Lippen.  
„Du klingst wie mein Dad...“ lachte ich.  
„Echt? Na super...“ beschwerte er sich mit verzogener Miene.  
„Ist schön...“ murmelte ich.  
Einen Moment war es ruhig. Ich dachte fieberhaft darüber nach was mich dazu gebracht hatte so eine lockere Zunge zu haben.   
„Wie ist dein Dad so?“ fragte er jetzt wieder ernster.  
Das rot, blau und gelb der Lichter spiegelte sich in dem tiefen Braun seiner Augen wie auf der Leinwand eines Autokinos.  
„Er ist tot...“  
Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach meinen Mund halten?  
Meine Knöchel traten strahlend weiß hervor. Zurück kehrte diese Stille, die selbst nicht von der basslastigen Musik durchbrochen wurde. Viel mehr war es nur ein brummendes Geräusch im Hintergrund.  
„Tut... Tut mir Leid.“ entschuldigte sich Tim.  
Sein mitleidiger Blick lastete schwer auf meinen Schultern und am liebsten würde ich aufspringen, ihn anschreien dass er nichts dafür kann. Aber ich hatte kein Recht dazu. Hasste Mitleid nur so sehr.  
„Schon okay. Sein Tod ist schon ein paar Jahre her.“ Ich räusperte mich. „Die Musik ist ziemlich cool.“ lenkte ich vom unangenehmen Thema ab.  
„Naja... Sind die Party-Charts. Wenn du willst kann ich was anderes anmachen.“ bot Tim an und zauberte mir damit wieder ein dümmliches Grinsen auf die Lippen.  
„Du bist hier also der Boss?“ fragte ich trotzig.  
„Ich bin glücklicherweise fast überall der Boss.“  
„Ob das so glücklich ist...“ murmelte ich wieder mehr zu mir selbst, nahm noch einen großen Schluck von meiner Cola.  
„Wieso nicht? Macht fühlt sich gut an.“ sagte er so ungläubig, als hätte ich gerade behauptet Aliens hätten mich entführt und mir beigebracht die achte Sonate von Beethoven mit einer Triangel zu spielen.  
„Aber ich weiß nicht... Du trägst die Krone doch nur als Schmuck auf dem Kopf, für das Leiden Anderer wird man irgendwann blind.“ versuchte ich ihm irgendwie verständlich zu machen was meine Ansichten waren. Zwecklos.   
„Also du musst nur sagen wenn dir die Musik so krass auf den Sack geht.“   
Er verstand mich einfach nicht. Aber vielleicht ist das auch besser so... Vielleicht habe ich deshalb nie einen wirklichen Freund gehabt.  
„Nein, Nein. Manchmal bin ich nur etwas komisch...“ flüsterte ich und starrte auf die schwarze Oberfläche meiner Cola. Tim brachte mich mit einer Hand am Glas dazu noch etwas zu trinken.   
„Mir gefällt das.“ sagte er auf einmal, legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern.  
„Was?“ fragte ich verwirrt  
„Du gefällst mir.“  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und schloss meine Augen, mir wurde auf einmal so schwummerig.  
„Du kennst mich nicht wirklich.“  
„Heißt das ich darf dich nicht sympathisch finden?“  
Mit diesen Worten schob sich seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel.  
„Es heißt du sollst mir nicht zu nah kommen.“ fauchte ich und gewann wieder etwas Klarheit in meinem Kopf.  
Überrascht sah er mich an, sein Blick wurde finsterer, doch ich schaffte es, nicht dem Drang nachzugeben mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.  
„Was ist hier denn für 'ne Stimmung?“ drang Rafaels Stimme an meine Ohren und kurz darauf stand er vor uns.  
„Nichts, alles gut Bro...“ murmelte Tim.  
Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Korb den ich ihm gegeben hatte für ihn nicht endgültig war. Er brütete doch irgendwas aus.   
„Ach komm, nicht so 'ne Laune auf deiner eigenen Geburtstagsparty schieben. Ich hab auch was für euch hübsche Damen mitgebracht.“ versuchte Rafael uns zu motivieren und schlug Tim mit der Faust gegen die Schulter.   
Die andere Hand öffnete er und offenbarte den Inhalt. Es waren vier farbige Tabletten. Die erste war grünlich und geformt wie eine Kleeblatt, die nächste war knallrot und stellte eine Coca Cola Flasche dar. Dann war da noch eine weiße Tablette, in deren Oberfläche ein Elefant eingearbeitet war. Die Letzte war rund, auf ihr war der Aufdruck eines Delphins, auch sie war in einem fröhlichen hellblau eingefärbt.  
„Was ist das?“ wagte ich zu fragen.  
„Ey Stegi ich sag dir die Teile werden dich wieder happy machen.“ pries Rafael und grinste mich breit an.  
„Drogen?“ fragte Tobi zögerlich.  
„Wenn du es so nennen möchtest. Also ich nenn' sie lieber Smarties.“ erklärte der Österreicher.  
Er gab Tobi die grüne Tablette, Tim nahm sich die rote und er selbst den Elefanten. So blieb noch der Delfin für mich übrig.  
„Und nehmt es zwischen die Zähne bevor ihr's runterspült. Das Zeug ätzt wie Scheiße auf der Zunge.“ sagte der Dunkelhaarige.  
Nervös sah ich die Jungs um mich herum an. Gab mir einen Ruck und griff nach dem Teilchen.   
So schlimm konnte es schon nicht werden.  
Auf ein stummes Signal schluckten wir also alle die Tabletten. 

Und das war's. Für die nächsten Minuten fühlte ich mich nicht viel anders als vorher, außer dass mir die Musik aus den Ohren heraus hing und ich kurz davor war Tobi zu fragen ob wir wieder gehen könnten.   
Doch dann hatte ich ein psychisches Blackout. Für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich ich müsste sterben als diese Übelkeit einsetzte. Es war als würde eine taube Welle über dich schwappen und dich auf dem Meeresgrund zermahlen. Doch Sekunden später warf ich meinen Kopf im Rhythmus der Musik hin und her. Fühlte mich leicht, unbeschwert. Es war ein unglaublich geiles Gefühl. Glücklich sah ich zu meinem Bruder rüber.   
Ob ich auch so über beide Ohren grinste?  
Aber bevor ich noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte wie meine Ekstase für andere aussehen könnte zerrte mich Tobi am Kragen meines Shirts heran und presste seine Lippen gegen Meine. Verwirrt ließ ich den Kuss über mich ergehen. Nein, das war eine Lüge. Ich genoss den Kuss in vollen Zügen. Es war mein Stiefbruder den ich gerade küsste, doch das war mir so egal. Ich musste nur irgendwo die Liebe hinstecken die durch meine Adern pulsierte. Sonst müsste ich Angst haben dass mein Herz explodiert so schnell wie es raste. Aus Musik und Stimmen wurde ein psychedelisches Misch-Masch, als er uns trennte.  
„Ich hab dich so lieb, Kleener.“ keuchte Tobi.  
Ich nickte nur fanatisch und rieb meine Lippen wieder gierig an Seinen. Als ich meine Augen öffnete sah ich wie die Kamera auf uns Beide gerichtet war. Tim und Rafael betrachteten uns gierig ließen ihre Blicke zwischen uns hin und her wandern. Tim löste sich von seiner fast festgefrorenen Position und schob seine Finger ungeniert unter mein Oberteil. Doch diesmal schubste ich ihn nicht weg und sagte er sollte mir nicht zu nah kommen. Diesmal lehnte ich mich zurück und sah dabei zu wie mein Bruder genauso von Veni angefasst wurde.   
Mir wurde nur noch heißer als Tim anscheinend genug gespielt hatte und mich hochnahm nur um mich in sein Schlafzimmer zu tragen. 

Ich wurde neben Tobi, welcher schon nur noch in Boxershort da lag, aufs Bett gelegt und die Männer betrachteten uns mit Lust in den Augen.   
Tim schoss vor und ich ließ es zu das er mir das Shirt über den Kopf zog. Genoss seine Küsse über meinen Hals und meinen Schlüsselbeinen. Ich winselte.   
Und dann endlich drückte er einen innigen Kuss auf meine Lippen. Fast schon selbstverständlich öffnete ich meinen Mund und bettelte um seine Zunge. Bettelte für seine Berührungen. Ein fester Griff an meinem Hals. Er würgte mich und ich sah bunte Sternchen. Neben mir stöhnte Tobi laut auf und in meiner eigenen Ekstase tastete ich nach der Hand meines Bruders, verschränkte seine schwitzigen Finger mit Meinen. Tim fuhr mit seinen Fingern über Stellen die noch nie Jemand berührt hatte. Massierte meine empfindlichen Brustwarzen und brachte mich damit zum Keuchen, zum schreien und stöhnen. Ein Wunder dass ich nicht allein davon schon kam. Denn so hart war ich in meinem Leben noch nie gewesen.  
„Komm schon verrate mir... Fassen sich solche christlichen Kinder auch mal selbst an.“ zischte er mit rauer Stimme in mein Ohr.  
Ich keuchte. Schüttelte meinen Kopf und spürte wie Röte in meine Wangen stieg.   
Er lachte heiser und vergrub sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge nur im mir einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen. Seine Hand wanderte währenddessen zu meinem Reißverschluss.   
Ich hatte ein Blackout.   
Als ich wieder zu mir kam war ich nackt. Tim nahm mich auf den Schoß und ich presste mich mit meinem Rücken an seine durchtrainierte Brust. Spürte seinen Schwanz, wie er gierig gegen mich rieb. Ich wurde bleich als mir klar wurde wie groß er war. Doch bevor ich meine Angst weiter schüren konnte riss er meinen Kopf hoch und ich sah wie Tobi auf die Matratze gepresst wurde. Rafael führte seine Spitze an den Eingang meines Bruders und stieß bis zum Anschlag in ihn. Tobi schrie auf. Der Schrei tropfte nur so von Schmerz und Lust. Er begann immer wieder in ihn zu stoßen. Tobi drückte sich ihm entgegen. Wirkte wie eine Schlampe auf allen Vieren.   
Ich sah gerade dabei zu wie mein Bruder halb-vergewaltigt wurde.  
Und es gefiel mir ungemein, stellte ich fest als Tim's Hand mein hartes Glied umschloss.  
„Soll ich dich auch so durchnehmen?“ fragte er.  
Seine Stimme trotzte vor Erregung, zitterte und brach immer wieder ab.   
„Ja....“ stöhnte ich.  
„Bettel darum.“ zischte Tim.  
„B-Bitte Tim...“ flehte ich um Erlösung.  
„Bitte was?“  
„Bitte fick mich. Fick mich so hart dass ich nicht mehr stehen kann.“ spuckte ich die dreckigen Worte aus und wand mich in dem immer engeren Griff seiner Faust.   
Endlich ließ er los, schubste mich so wie Tobi auf die Knie. Brav und gierig wie ich war reckte ich meinen Hintern in die Höhe. Sah Tobi an, er öffnete seine verheulten Augen und griff wieder nach meiner Hand. Wir stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, er weil Rafael noch härter zustieß und ich weil Tim auf einmal über mein Loch leckte. Es war so falsch aber fühlte sich so richtig an, als er seine Zunge tief in mich schob. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und zitterte so heftig, das Tobi beruhigend über meinen Handrücken streichen musste.  
„H-Härter.“ presste Tobi hervor.   
Ein Klatschen ertönte und mir wurde klar das Rafael ihn geschlagen hatte. Doch Tobi keuchte nur einmal scharf auf und stöhnte dann noch lauter. Und es verdrehte mir den Verstand. Meinen Bruder so neben mir Stöhnen und betteln zu hören.   
Ob es ihm auch so ging?  
Tobi drückte wieder seine Lippen auf Meine, als Tim mit seinem ersten Finger eindrang. Er war kalt von der Gleitcreme, doch die Lippen meines Stiefbruders waren brühend heiß. Ich leckte über sie, sie schmeckten nach süßer Cola und Heimat.  
Noch ein Finger schob sich in mich und ich stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. Beruhigende Küsse wurden auf mein Steißbein gehaucht als er sie erbarmungslos bewegte. Kurz darauf war ich ein Wrack, zuckte unter ihm, flehte und bettelte nach mehr als nur drei Fingern.  
Rafael zog Tobi aufrecht an seine Brust. Stieß weiter zu. Ich spürte Tim's Spitze, wie sie gegen den Muskelring drückte. Und als wäre ich dafür geboren worden, rutschte er mit einem Stoß bis zum Ansatz in mich. In dem Moment kam Tobi zum ersten Mal, ich spürte die heißen Streifen auf meinem Gesicht, meinen Lippen und meiner Zunge. Hörte ihn Stöhnen. Und fühlte ein weiteres Mal Tim's Hände an meiner Hüfte. Doch diesmal nicht um mich zu verführen, sondern um besseren Halt zu haben, um noch tiefer in mich rammen zu können. 

Tobi war immer noch hart und Tim zog mich hoch nur um mich gegen den Körper meines Stiefbruder's zu pressen.   
In mir drehte sich alles als mein Schwanz an Seinen gerieben wurde. Meine Lippen die sich verzweifelt an dem Hals des etwas Größeren festsaugten. Ein weiteres Mal kam er mit meinem Namen auf den Lippen.   
Rafael zog sich zurück und bettete Tobi auf den Kissen die am Kopfende lagen. Erschöpft konnte er nicht mehr tun als dabei zuzusehen wie sein alter bester Freund seinen kleinen Bruder die Seele aus dem Leib fickte. Ich spürte wie ich dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam doch bevor es so weit war, stoppte auch Tim und zog sich zurück. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Doch er schubste mich nur über Tobi, so dass ich breitbeinig über ihm kniete. Ich spürte wie empfindlich mein Loch war und stöhnte auf, als Rafael problemlos zwei Finger in mich stieß um nach dem Punkt zu tasten der mich Sterne sehen ließ.   
„Na hättest du erwartet dass dein kleiner Bruder so eine Schlampe für uns sein wird?“ fragte Tim mit der Kamera in der Hand.   
Ich sah Tobi entschuldigend an, wollte meine Laute zurückhalten doch in dem Moment fand Rafael meinen Punkt und ich stöhnte laut auf.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen Stegi. Sie doch wie Tobi dich ansieht. Er will dich ficken, dein großer Bruder will auch mal in dir sein. Er ist so hart geworden nur für dich.“ brummte Tim und ich sah an Tobi's Körper hinunter.  
Tatsächlich war er wieder komplett hart und ich konnte nichts dafür als ich ein wenig Stolz verspürte. Rafael zwang meine Hüften dazu sich zu senken. Und ich ließ mit einem Keuchen zu das sich der große Schwanz meine Bruders Stück für Stück in mich schob. Ich spürte wie Tobi mit seiner Hüfte zuckte. Stieß leicht zu. Ich blickte ihn aus verschleierten Augen an.  
„Scheiße Stegi... Du bist so hübsch.“ keuchte Tobi.  
„Da muss ich deinem Bruder zustimmen. Du bist so ein schöner Junge.“ flüsterte Tim und drückte Rafael die Kamera in die Hand, um meinen Hals mit Küssen überdecken zu können.   
Ich begann mich auf und ab zu bewegen. Spürte die Lust bis in meine Fingerspitzen kribbeln und genoss die Komplimente, die mir Tim immer wieder ins Ohr hauchte.   
Tobi war der Erste der in mir kam.   
Ich war überrascht. Dachte es würde sich ekelhaft oder dreckig anfühlen. Aber es war ganz anders. Warm und angenehm, als würde jetzt ein Teil seiner Liebe in mir sein. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf in das Kissen fallen und sah mich aus halb geschlossenen Lidern an.  
„Los wieder hoch mit deinem hübschen Arsch.“ befiel Rafael und ich gehorchte ohne Wiederworte.  
Sperma tropfte aus meinem lechzenden Loch und in dem Augenblick wo es still war, war mir klar das Tim und Rafael den Anblick genossen.   
„Mal sehen wie viel du aushältst.“ knurrte Tim und ich horchte auf.  
Was meinte er damit?  
Dann spürte ich wie er vier Finger in mich schob, zustieß und dann noch den Daumen mit hineindrückte. Ich krallte mich in Tobi's Schultern. Lehnte meine Stirn an Seine und ließ den Schmerz über mich ergehen. Denn noch größer war die sexuelle Spannung.   
Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Und in dem Moment fühlte ich mich als wäre ich verbunden mit seinem Körper, seinem Geist und den Emotionen. Ich vertraute ihm. Ich spürte diese Mischung und sie war euphorisch. Es war fast schon übernatürlich, obwohl ich trotz meiner Vergangenheit keine gläubige oder religiöse Person war. Ich wollte das alle Augen auf mich gerichtet sind, ich will das er weiß was er tut, und wie ich reagiere.  
„Ist das okay?“ fragte er mit einem fürsorglichen Ton.  
Und das waren magische Worte in meinen Ohren, ließen mich nur noch heißer werden.  
„Tut es weh?“ erkundigte sich Tim nochmal.  
Ja, es tut weh und es ist wundervoll, und bitte, bitte mach es härter.  
Dachte ich stumm.  
Er machte weiter, als ich mich in einer Welt aus Lust verlor. Dann schubste er mich zum ersten Mal von der Klippe. Ich konnte schwören ich sah Sterne als ich kam, mit seiner Faust tief in mir.   
Doch das Problem war, ich war immer noch hart.   
Verzweifelt winselte ich als er seine Hand wieder zurückzog, die Leere war so ungewohnt. Ich senkte mich gierig wieder auf den Schwanz meines Stiefbruders, doch bevor er bis zum Ansatz in mir war drückte auch noch Tim seine Spitze gegen mein Loch. Und es gab nach. Mit einem befriedigten Schrei, stellte ich fest wie voll ich wieder war. Und als Tim auch noch begann zu zu stoßen war ich im Himmel. Tobi hauchte Küsse auf mein Handgelenk, bis in die zarte Haut. Ich sah selber wie kurz er wieder vor dem Kommen war. Die Kamera zoomte auf mein Gesicht und ich sah mit großen Augen zu Rafael. Dieser schluckte schwer und begann wieder seinen eigenen Schwanz zu massieren. Tim stieß immer härter und energischer, immer animalischer. Das fanatisch Raus und Rein trieb mich in ungeahnte Sphären. Ich stöhnte und bettelte um noch mehr obwohl mich mehr zerstören würde. Die Hände der Beiden waren überall zur gleichen Zeit und als Tim kam, brachte mich das auch noch einmal zum Höhepunkt. Tobi kam mit meinem Namen auf seinen Lippen und ich spürte wie ich noch voller gepumpt wurde.   
Tim lehnte sich zurück und ich brach erschöpft auf meinem Stiefbruder zusammen. Dieser stieß immer noch faul in mein warmes und weiches Loch. Versuchte noch das letzte bisschen Euphorie heraus zu kitzeln. Tim legte sich neben mich unter die Decke. Zog mich von Tobi in seine Arme. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals, sog den herben Geruch von Schweiß und Männerparfüm ein, da war auch noch die feine Note von Kokosnuss Pulver.  
Schneller als ich wollte war ich eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen war ich alleine in dem großen Bett. Verwirrt und auch ein wenig verletzt sah ich mich um und atmete auf als ich Tim's durchtrainierten Rücken sah.   
„T-Tim...“ begrüßte ich ihn.  
Versuchte aufzustehen doch ein stechender Schmerz der durch meinen ganzen Körper zog, zwang mich zurück in die Kissen.  
„Hey... Bleib liegen Stegi.“ raunte mir Tim zu und setzte sich neben mich, auf das Bett.  
„W-Was?“ fragte ich und packte mir an den brummenden Schädel.  
„Was ist gestern passiert?“ fragte ich verstört.  
Wieso tat mir alles weh?  
„Sieh dir die letzten Aufnahmen an.“ sagte er einfach und zog sich sein Hemd über.  
„Wohin gehst du?“  
„Familienessen.“ antwortete Tim und surrte die Krawatte fest die zuvor lose an seinem Hals hing.  
„Wo ist mein Bruder?“ hauchte ich noch.  
Doch da war Tim schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
Verwirrt lehnte ich mich zurück und drückte auf den Playbutton der Kamera. 

 

Mhm (Hey!)  
Ich habs tatsächlich wieder geschafft kranken Smut zu verzapfen xD (Also nichts neues °-°)  
Naja :,D  
Wenns euch gefallen hat wär ein Review ziemlich nice :D

LG  
Jonas der erschöpfte Alpakahirte


End file.
